


Když jde o minuty

by Adiren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental pants pooping, Gen, Humiliation, messing, poop desperation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiren/pseuds/Adiren
Summary: Buckymu nesedla snídaně. Ale kluci na něj spoléhají.





	Když jde o minuty

**Author's Note:**

> Přečíst tagy!  
Promiň, Bucky.

Bucky se trochu zavrtěl, a i přes značně nepříjemný pocit v břiše se donutil bedlivě sledovat situaci dole. Vojenský objekt vypadal prázdný, ale za tu dobu, co byl ve válce, se naučil, že nesmí spoléhat na to, jak věci vypadají. V mžiku se odněkud můžou vyrojit nepřátelé a stačí chvilka nepozornosti a můžou být mrtví.  
Nesedла mu snídaně, to poznal, už když odcházel z jídelny. Do odchodu na misi zbývala ještě hodina, a tak si zkusil skočit na záchod, ale nic z toho nebylo. Steve mu navrhl, že jestli mu není dobře, jezdit nemusí, ale on nerad zůstával v táboře, když Steve a ostatní šli na misi. Už po cestě ale dost litoval, že šel. Nepříjemný pocit z břicha se přesunul o trochu níž a on poznal, že teď už by na záchodě měl úspěch. Jenže možnost odskočit si už nebyla.  
Ležel zamaskovaný na zemi, díval se přes hledáček a byl připravený okamžitě střílet, kdyby bylo třeba. Už když si sem před hodinou lehal, věděl, že situace začíná být dost vážná. Teď už vší silou držel zadek sevřený a moc dobře si uvědomoval, že jestli povolí… Bože, neuměl si představit, co by dělal, kdyby to pustil. Asi by na místě umřel hanbou. To už tak napůl umíral i teď, protože párkrát, během toho, co opatrně upouštěl plyn, mu uteklo i něco víc. Nebyl to zatím žádný problém, ale už jen to, že neměl čisté spodní prádlo, bylo dost trapné.  
Chvíle relativního klidu opět přešla a on zasténal, když znovu pocítil ten šílený tlak. Bojoval s touhou se zvednou, odběhnout k nejbližšímu stromu, stáhnout kalhoty a ulevit si. Jenže nemohl. I za tu chvilku se toho dole mohlo hodně odehrát. Kluci tam na něj spoléhali… Nemohl, i když už byl na hranici svých sil.  
Nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, že mise mohla trvat ještě dost dlouho, a jestliže už teď byl hodně zoufalý, šance, že by to vydržel, byla malinká. To se prostě nemohlo stát. Nemohl si nadělat do kalhot jako mimino. Vždyť byl dospělý chlap. A voják.  
Zoufale zakňučel, když přišla nová vlna a on cítil, že od zostuzení ho dělí už jen tenká hranice zatnutých svalů, kterým ale docházela síla a postupně polevovaly. Levou rukou pustil pušku a zoufale se chytil za zadek, když cítil, jak se svaly samovolně rozvírají. Pomohlo to a nejspíš by mu to zajistilo ještě chvíli v relativně čistých kalhotách, nebýt skupinky nepřátel, která se znenadání objevila. Honem chytil pevně pušku a začal střílet. Strefoval se perfektně, a to i přes to, že cítil, jak svaly definitivně ochably a část obsahu jeho střev se mu natlačila mezi půlky. Co to ale znamená mu začalo docházet, až když byli nepřátelé zpacifikováni a jemu klesl adrenalin. Tehdy si uvědomil, že z něj pomalu a naprosto neovladatelně klouže ven ta odporná věc. Pokoušel se zatnout svaly, ale už to nepomáhalo. Po tvářích se mu rozkutálely slzy zahanbení, když zatlačil a cítil, jak to z něj vyklouzlo. Pak úplně samovolně následovala měkčí část a nakonec už spíš jen voda. Brečel, rychle mrkal, aby mohl přes slzy vidět dolů a po chvilce odhodlání si sáhl na zadek. Cítil, jak má plné kalhoty, a co bylo horší, byly i mokré. Takže to nemá jak utajit. Do večera si bude celý tábor šuškat o tom, že se Barnes posral na misi.  
Viděl, jak dole Steve zamával, což značilo, že mají hotovo. Kdyby to byl udělal před pár málo minutami… Co teď bude dělat? Nemůže za nimi dolů. Nepřežil by to, kdyby tam měl dojít s pokaděným zadkem. Tak strašně se styděl a tak strašně nevěděl, co má dělat, a tak prostě jenom zůstal ležet a brečel.  
Za nějakou dobu zaslechl kroky, které ho donutily vyskočit na nohy. Najednou cítil, jak má těžké kalhoty. To bylo tak odporné.  
Šel k němu Steve. Nejspíš se začal bát, když ho nějakou dobu neviděl na smluveném místě.  
Teď to přijde. Teď se dozví, že… A zrovna Steve… Oči se mu znova zalily slzami a on rychle sklonil hlavu. Jako by nestačilo, že je posraný jak děcko. Ještě u toho musí i jak děcko řvát.  
„Jsi zraněný?“ ptal se ho už z dálky.  
„Ne,“ odpověděl mu chvějícím se hlasem a udělal krok zpět.  
„Bucky, je všechno v poř…?“ otázku už nedořekl a Buckymu bylo jasné, že cítí, že to v pořádku opravdu není.  
Slyšel se, jak několikrát zavzlykal. Vždycky to byl on, kdo byl silnější, kdo se o Steva staral, kdo měl ve škole víc odvahy, když měli zaklepat na učitelku. A teď tu stál s plnými kalhoty. Neexistovala trapnější chvíle.  
„Em… dobře,“ vysoukal ze sebe Steve po chvilce trochu zaraženě. „To… se stává. Není na tom nic špatného, jo? Já teď půjdu říct klukům, ať už jedou, že máš lehké zranění, které ošetřím a pak tě vezmu do tábora na motorce. Ty mezitím jdi tam do křoví a dej se trochu do pořádku.“ Podal mu svůj kapesník. „A nebreč. To se prostě stane.“  
Jo, ale proč zrovna jemu? Vzal si kapesník a šel ke křoví. Tam si stáhl kalhoty, spodní prádlo rovnou zahodil a ani se tím směrem nepodíval a pokusil se co nejlépe očistit kapesníkem. Bohužel byl hodně špinavý, a tak jeden kapesník nebyl moc záchrana. Zkusil použít ještě nějaké větší listy, co rostly nadosah, ale to bylo taky k ničemu. S odporem se znovu oblékl do kalhot a vylezl ze křoví. Steve už na něj opodál čekal. Cestou k motorce mlčeli a Bucky se snažil zabránit tomu, aby měl Steve příležitost vidět mu na zadek. V jednu chvíli ho ale Steve prostě chytil za rameno a natočil si ho tak, aby tam viděl. V tu chvíli si byl Bucky jistý, že se červená jako ještě nikdy.  
„Když to rychle proběhneš ke mne do stanu, nikdo si toho nevšimne. Přinesu ti pak kyblík s vodou a čisté věci. Bude to v pohodě,“ usmál se na něj a v tu chvíli měl Bucky skutečně pocit, že to bude dobré.  
Ten ho ale přešel, když přijeli do tábora. Bylo tam živěji než čekal. Kromě toho, po tom, co sesedl, si všiml, že po něm na koženém sedadle zůstal mokrý flek. To bylo tak trapné. A odporné.  
„Pak to umyju,“ zamumlal rozpačitě, když rychle vklouzl do stanu. Snad nezpozorován od pasu dolů.  
„V pohodě. Klidně to udělám. Ne, vážně. Když jsme byli malí, měl jsem nehodu a ty jsi mi pomáhal se umýt, ale se to máma nedozvěděla, vzpomínáš? Dlužím ti to,“ mrkl na něj. „Přinesu ti tu vodu.“  
„Steve…“ zavolal na něj naléhavě, když už byl u dveří. „N-Neříkej to…“  
„Nikdy a nikomu. Přísahám.“


End file.
